


Hit the Road(head)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Dave, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Yes this is smut, exhibitionism (sort of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has recently aquired an interest in dirty talk, which naturally leads to him...appreciating...Bro's voice. Long story short, Dave gets horny via smexy rap in the car and Bro gets him off. Yup. Bro also deepthroats him at a red light so yah. </p><p>As always, if you don't like this don't read it, please read the tags before continuing (i.e. You have been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a prompted work I just wanted to write it XD Also, again, yes Dave is underage and wants to get sexy with Bro. But apparently Bro wants to get sexy with Dave too, so it's cool. I do not condone actual incest, I just find Stridercest HOT. So yah, here you go. Oh and if you think I missed or forgot to tag something please let me know so I can add/change it! Thanks.
> 
> Oh also i just realized that the italic font didnt carry over when i posted sorry, so Dave's thoughts just kindof intrude haha whoops
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome (but please bear in mind that this was a quick write so I apologize for any grammatical errors)

Dave had never really minded road trips or long periods of time in vehicles, if anything he found it relaxing to watch from the passenger seat as stretches of city, highway and countryside passed by. Bro was normally quiet while driving, deep in pervy adult thought, though his silence never bothered Dave. Hell, it was an excuse to impose some sick beats on other cars via open windows and maxed out volume. 

But today, Dave really, really, minded being in the car with Bro.

It was only in recent months that Dave had discovered his...thing...for dirty talk. This porn site had lead to that porn site which had lead to another porn site which held a compilation of kinky videos featuring mass amounts of verbal smuttiness which had then lead the younger Strider to start noticing the impossibly rich baritone that was his older brother’s voice. Bro could say literally anything and it would leave Dave with blown pupils, and weak bathroom excuses. 

Which is why listening to Bro hum the entirety of Seven Nation Army (courtesy of the White Stripes) was driving Dave completely insane. The younger blond swallows the saliva amassing in his mouth and looks out the window at a generic small Texas town on the outskirts of a generic Texas city. His fingers twitch in his lap, trying to resist turning on the radio. Dave didn't want to seem bothered by the noise, mostly because Bro would just keep doing it if he found out that it actually did bother him. 

Or rather, bothered him.

The song ends, and Dave visibly relaxes, sighing. The past several minutes had been a battle between him and his cursed teenaged hormones to keep his dick from sticking up like a flagpole. Bro shoots him a scowl, and flicks on the radio. “Jeez Davey, am I really tha’ bad?” He grumbles while searching for a decent channel. Dave just shrugs, trying not to let the nickname go to his dick, and lets Bro pick a station. After flickering between some alternative rock and pop, the older Strider finds a station playing decent rap and the like, and settles on said station.

The first song goes by like a breeze, hardly a sexy thought to its name. But the next one proves to represent the dirty side of trap, and Dave is once again set on edge. Every time the words slut, bitch, dick, wet, fuck, hard etc, etc were said, the seventeen-year-old’s mind would wander to what it would sound like if Bro was saying it. To him. In bed. Probably naked. Yah definitely naked, because Dave could tell that hot DAMN Bro was ripped in all the right places. Hooray, good job Dave, you're thinking about Bro fucking you into the mattress, gold star for best younger brother in the history of forever except not because holy shit you're fucked up. It's not long before Dave's rocking a semi boner, and he shifts in his seat to hide it from any anime-shaded eyes.

Yah, like that's gonna work.

Dave's about to just give in and request a washroom break for the apple juice-impaired, but before such a mercy could be granted Bro start to fucking SING ALONG. 

Oh hell no.

No.

Dave can't do this right now. 

He doesn't care if they don't make it to Bro’s DJ gig, he wants to fucking crash the car so he can wake up beside pearly gates and mastubate the fuck out of his holy dick before-

“Dave”

Fuck. Shit fuck shit fuck shit. 

Dave pretends he doesn't have a raging hard on and tries to respond like a normal human being to his infuriating albeit fucking gorgeous brother. 

“Y-yah, Bro?....What's up?”

“I thin’ we both know what's up lil’ man”

Shit. Fuck shit fuck shit fuck.

Dave braces himself for the disgust, the mocking, or the embarrassing combination of the two tones in Bro's voice. 

“Undo your pants”

What. 

WHAT.

Did Bro seriously just say that or am I high on this shitty rap?

Dave freezes, unsure of what to do. Sure, his dick needed some attention, but why the fuck would Bro ask him to undo his pants? He tries not to fantasize. There must be some rational explanation for the mindfuck that was Bro's statement.

“Bro, you deaf? Ditch the pants” Bro repeats, putting a little more force behind his words.

Dave's breath hitches. Holy fucking Jesus tits is this really happening? Without a word, Dave undoes the front of his skinny jeans, pulls down the zipper, and slides his pants down past his hips, almost halfway down his thighs. He stops after that motion, completely unsure of what to do, meanwhile his erection is painfully obvious and tenting his red boxers. 

“There yah go, boxers too, kid” 

Dave is blushing like a fucking anime, his shades doing little to mask his expression. His hands slowly move to his waistband of their own accord.

“Um...Bro...I…”

“Pull. Them. Down”

His voice is deep, maybe even lusty, and the thickness of his southern accent shines through. Dave whimpers at the sound of it, the tone of it, the meaning of it. He fucking whimpers. He scolds himself for being so uncool, but doesn't hide the gasp he makes as he exposes his erection to the air, pulling down his underwear. Bro nods approvingly and chuckles. Fucking chuckles. His grip on the steering wheel holds steady, and how he can drive with the sexual tension so thick in the air is a miracle to Dave. 

“Good boy”

Another almost whimper from Dave. His hands are frozen on his thighs, unsure of whether or not he was allowed to grab his dick and jack off because GODDAMN he needed to jack off. His dick lays up against his stomach, flushed red at the tip and as hard as Bro's shitty ass sword collection. Dave should be embarrassed about having his dick out in front of his Bro. Should being the key word because he wasn't really, not anymore. Him and Bro had an odd enough relationship that this was acceptable, or at least to them it was, in this moment, entirely acceptable. Okay, try really fucking hot. Before Dave can complain about his aching dick and how he really wanted to touch it, Bro turns off the radio, eyes still on the road, and asks him a question. A very personal question put very bluntly.

“Dave, do you want me?”

Fuuuuuuuuuuck.

“Y-yes...Bro...Please, I need-”

“Touch yourself, slowly”

Dave obliges eagerly, wrapping a hand around his length and flicking his wrist to what could be called a slow pace. At this point, the younger Strider gave zero fucks about being seen by other cars, if anything he'd add voyeurism to the list, however the long stretch of road was more or less empty despite the fact that it was multi lane. Within the first few strokes, Dave can feel his gut coiling in an all too familiar way. His breaths escape in small gasps and moans, despite his effort to keep them back. 

“Slower”

Fuuuuuuuuck, fuck, you've gotta be shitting me Bro.

Dave obliges, whimpers falling loosely from his lips.

“If I weren't drivin’ Davey, what would you want me to do? What would you want your big Bro to do to you, eh?” Bro groans, voice sultry, dripping with sex. Dave doesn't notice the growing bulge in other Strider’s pants. 

“Mhmm...I-I’d...want you to pin me down...on the futon...tell me how much of a whore I am...and...agh..mhmm...I’d beg for your cock in my ass...mnm...in my mouth, anywhere...I’d want you to use me...Mhnmm...agh…agh...fuck- Bro, I'm so close...Please!”

Bro removes a hand from the steering wheel and grips the base of Dave’s cock, keeping him from getting off. 

“Not yet lil bro, no coming on my car, I keep this baby spotless” Bro purrs, smirking. Dave can hear the teasing in his tone.

Also Bro’s hand is on his dick, so that's a thing. A really fucking hot thing makes Dave moan like a thousand dollar whore.

Then the fucker starts talking.

“Hmm...you’d want me on the futon, hey? You'd wan’ to beg for my cock? You'd prolly let me fuck your throat raw if I asked, you'd be my own personal slut. And I'd bet you'd love it too, wouldn't you you horny piece of shit? You’d moan my name like a bitch in heat and I'd fuck you so hard the neighbours would hear you screamin’ my name, Hell you wouldn't so much as be able to walk for a week after I'd had my way with you, Davey. Good luck explaining that one to your pal Egbert…or maybe you'd want him to watch, you kinky little fuck?” Bro taunts, emphasizing certain words with small squeezes to Dave's cock. 

Dave’s hands clutch tightly at the sides of the car seat, and his face stretched back in a pleasure-pain grimace; eyes clenched shut, teeth bared, chin up and heart beating harder than a bass drop. Fuck, fuck, I can't do this, this shit is too much too fucking much. Sweat speckled his pale skin, sticking his blond hair to his forehead messily, his whole body was flushing scarlet.  
Dave was too spaced out in the aching pleasure that was his need for release to notice the approaching red light, the first intersection in the past while. Fortunately, Bro had the observation skills of a fucking ninja and brought them to a swift stop before the white line.

“B-Bro” Dave practically sobs, “please...fu-fucking let me come...please I-”

Before Dave can continue, Bro takes his other hand off the wheel, leans over the the passenger side and fucking swallows Dave down, releasing his restraining grip on Dave's dick.

What the SHIT BALLS!!!! HOLY FUCKING COWS ON A FIELD MOOING!! NO FUCKING WAY HOLY FUCKING FUCK FUCKITTY FUCK!!!

Dave watches in complete shock as Bro takes his dick into his mouth and partially down his throat, the wet heat of the older Strider's mouth delicious and tight and WAY too much to handle. Dave's body jerks up in surprise, hips jutting up to get more of Bro's irresistible friction, mouth stretched wide in a silent moan. The younger blond’s hands gain purchase on Bro's head, fingers knitting into his almost bleach-blond hair and knocking his baseball cap askew. Without a second thought, Dave pushes Bro down flush with his skin, the older Strider's nose brushing against the curve of Dave's hip bone. 

Holy shit Bro, where the fuck is your gag reflex? On the moon?

Dave may have accidentally said that out loud and Bro fucking hums in response. A guttural moan grips Dave's body as he comes, limbs like liquid fire, gut burning in the most intense orgasm of his life. His hips stuttered upwards, knocking Bro's shades from his face, revealing scrunched eyelids as Bro swallowed down Dave's load. The elder Strider was quick to hold down Dave's hips as he rode out his orgasm. Dave's brain stops thinking long before Bro pulls off with a wet gasp, lips red and breathing laboured, before re-adjusting his shades and leaning back into his own seat. 

He accelerates the car as the light flashes green, noticing a small line of cars behind them in the distance. Bro shifts in his seat, licks the cum off his lips and sets his face in a smirk, breaking the speed limit so as to keep a little distance. Dave's breath comes in small gasps, chest heaving slightly as he recovers. He runs his fingers through his hair, and puffs out a sigh.

Fuck. FUCK. That...happened. What the shit do I say after getting mouth sexed by my brother? ‘Thanks for sucking my dick Bro, it felt rad man’ ? ‘Thanks for indulging in my love for graphic verbal descriptions of sex Bro, I like your voice’ ? Fuck. Okay, just say something, literally anything other than nothing.

“Shit Bro, that...that was fucking insane. Do you, like, unhinge your jaw or some bullshit? Because damn dude….like...damn dude” Dave laughs nervously, tucking himself back into his boxers and pulling up his jeans, trying to ease the awkward silence that had fallen. The younger blond is trying desperately to avoid the fact that he got hard from some humming and a little rap, because he knows he won't hear the end of it for a long, long time. 

Also he just confessed to wanting Bro to sex him up on the fucking futon, so yah. Shit. 

Bro just looks ahead, wearing the same cocky smile, making a couple quick turns before replying.

“Dave”

Fuck. Here we go…

“It's cool man”

What? 

“I mean, I'm up for anythin’ you're comfortable with lil man. And I gotta say, I can dig the whole ‘talk dirty to me’ thing. Also the incest thing. That's cool too, not like we're the first or anythin’. For now though, let's just get to the hotel so I can get this DJ shit done, then maybe we can have a little more...fun” Bro replies, with some poorly masked warmth in his voice.

“Also, to answer your question : no, I've just got shitloads of practice”

Right….I'm talking to a literal sex God who sells creepy sex puppets online...and who's probably a pornstar lets get real here.

Dave, despite the vast contrast of emotions churning around inside him, finds himself smiling. Maybe this thing that they had just started was okay? It sure felt okay. Bro would never say it, but Dave knows what bro means is I love you little bro, and we can make this work...because damn we some sexy mofos who need some loving. Okay, maybe not that last part but whatever, close enough. 

“Okay, haha, good to know” Dave grins, looking at Bro's still tented jeans.

Time for some...practice...


	2. Dave returns the favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave blows Bro, and there's more dirty talk. Bit of exhibitionism too I guess hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up so late! Busy month for me. This is the second chapter of this fic, I added to it as requested:D I'm also planning a third and final chapter, which should be out before the end of July :) comments and feedback welcome.
> 
> Also, since there's no italics: " " is speech and ' ' is Dave's thoughts.
> 
> Enjoy the shameless stridercest, this ship gives me life.

It takes a good five minutes for Dave’s heartbeat to return to its regular pace, but his cheeks still held a soft flush. That was very easily the most intense orgasm of his life, and it was facilitated by his older brother of all people. Shit? The two Striders sat in silence for a moment, Bro relaxedly looking out the window as he drove, and Dave just swallowing repeatedly while resisting staring at him. 

The younger blond was trying to build up the courage and sexual confidence to make a move on Bro. 

And Bro could very likely tell. The older Strider’s legs were bowed outward in a typical ‘manspread’, highlighting his hard-on shamelessly. Part of Dave was strangely proud that he’d manage to turn his brother on, even if it had revealed how much of a word slut he was. The other part of him was noticing Bro’s whitened knuckles on the steering wheel.

‘Jesus fuck, I know how to suck a dick, stop over thinking this Dave, this shit is easy. You beat Egderp at it months ago, this is no different.’

Except it was because it was Bro and Dave’s reputation was at risk. With an awkward stretch, Dave relaxed back into his seat, contemplating what he should do. He wanted to suck Bro off, that much was clear. He wanted to blow Bro and get called sexual explicits for every second of it. He wanted to know what Bro tasted like, seeing as the older blond had already gotten the Dave Strider experience. Looking out the window, Dave notices that they’ve re-entered busy traffic, and that the once isolated highway had lead to a fairly industrial city. He must’ve been too blissed out earlier to notice the turn off. Traffic meant people. People potentially seeing him. 

‘Is it bad that I don’t give a single crow shit about that?’

Also there was the fact that roadhead was dangerous, but considering the fact that Bro did sex stuff as a living was a good sign that the older Strider could handle it. 

‘Okay, that’s it. I’m done with this. Completely done. Handing in this paper, fucking grade it teach’, hopefully I get a solid D.’

Dave shifts properly in his seat and promptly leans over to Bro’s side of the car, his head low under Bro’s outstretched arms. He waits, hands finding purchase on Bro’s thighs, face tilting to the side to look at his brother’s expressionless face. Bro smirks, and shuffles to accommodate Dave’s upper body in the passenger side. Consent. 

With a nervous breath, Dave lifts Bro’s white polo, exposing his muscular abdomen as well as the button to his pants. He makes quick work of the button, and watches the tension against the zipper relax as he pulls it down. Bro actually wore underwear for once, tight black briefs that hugged him nice and snug. Dave could see the shape of Bro’s dick easily, the fabric likely providing a nice friction as he glided his fingers over it. He heard Bro swallow, and decided to get this show on the road. Literally. Dave pulled down the briefs and exposed the older Strider to the air, admiring the considerable thickness and length off Bro’s cock. This guy was easily seven inches and sight had him salivating. 

“Don’t be shy, Davey”

Dave almost grumbles.

‘The Hell I’m shy.’

As if to prove this unspoken point, Dave licks a long, tentative stroke up Bro’s cock with the flat of his tongue and watches eagerly as Bro’s hips give a small twitch. He catches the head of Bro’s cock with his lips and sinks down enough to cradle it with his tongue, cheeks sucking inwards. 

“Goddamn, lil’ man, you got a nice mouth...all hot and wet around me” Bro groans approvingly, smiling as he readjusts his hands on the steering wheel. His voice is warm and deep, and it goes straight to Dave’s gut as he slowly starts to bob. Needless to say, Bro was WAY bigger than John, and Dave was bothered that he couldn't fit all of his bro in his mouth. Hell, he couldn't even deepthroat Egbert, not really. 

He’d need a frick of a lot more practice to deepthroat Bro.

With determination, Dave bobbed his head faster in Bro’s lap, sucking and curling his tongue with every stroke. A well masked gasp or moan would sneak out of Bro’s mouth every so often, his hips however stayed surprisingly still. 

One of Bro’s hands leaves the steering wheels and snakes itself into Dave’s hair, gripping and guiding with just the right amount of tension to make the younger blond whimper against his heated flesh. This in turn forced a moan from Bro’s lips, his head tilting back slightly. So far they hadn't died. What the hell. Why not step it up.

“Mhm...that’s right Dave, take it, take that cock...hmm...such a good little cock-sucker, ain't ya? I bet you love it, having a dick in your mouth...mhnm...and a hand forcing you down on it.” At the commentary, Dave moans without restraint, taking the older Strider as deep as his mouth would allow. The vibrations lit a fire in Bro’s gut, making his muscles clench involuntarily. But it would take more than that to drive him to orgasm. The older blond guides Dave up and down his shaft more forcefully, making Dave’s eyes water as his gag reflex was tested. His dick was already making a valiant return to stiffness, and he shifted his hips to accommodate the pressure on his skinny jeans. Dave’s face was flushed red, shades falling off his face, lips red and swollen from overuse. At this point he was basically getting face fucked, however Bro didn't choke him and gave him a little breathing time. He moaned whenever Bro tugged him particularly roughly, relishing in the pleasurable burn of the ministration. 

It's not for another good two minutes that Dave’s realizes that they’re parked, that the car was no longer moving. When did that happen? Whatever, he wouldn't complain. He then amped up his efforts to get Bro off, wrapping his hand around his brother’s base and pumping whatever he couldn't reach with his mouth. Passers-by be damned, this was too hot for him to ever think of stopping. With every stroke Dave took Bro deeper, letting the head of his cock shallowly into his throat. His technique was getting sloppy, desperate, and his own dick was painfully ignored in being lodged in his pair of skinny’s. 

Bro must've sensed this, sensed Dave's fatigue, the kids eyes hung lowly and his ministrations getting slower and deeper. Threading both of his hands in Dave's platinum blond hair, Bro forces Dave down around him, groaning as he felt the kid gag on him. He drove a few gentle, but deep strokes down Dave's throat before pulling him up to breath. Dave coughed slightly, eyes brimming. His shades had been knocked of earlier, revealing carmine, lust-filled irises. Pupils blown wide and dark and desperate. Without a word, Bro guides him back down his shaft, and thrusts upwards to meet Dave's wet heat. He watches as the younger Strider's nostrils flare out on the up strokes. 

The older blond contemplated the situation. They were in the hotel parking lot, merely steps away from a decent bed and bathroom. As much as he'd like to just come down Dave's throat right there and then, the thought that the two of them could go inside and...continue...well, it was tempting. Tempting enough for Bro to pull Dave off his dick, and coax the kid onto his lap. Dave looked at him confusedly before obliging and wrapping his legs around his Bro's waist, the bulge in his jeans brushing up against Bro's exposed erection. 

Bro smirked and wrapped his arms around Dave's waist, skirting his hands up beneath his red and white shirt. His fingers traced every edge and valley of Dave's skin, teasing, and making the younger blond blush at the attention. Dave melted into his touch, letting out small pants as his brother tweaked and rolled his nipples. He leaned forward tentatively, his face only inches from Bro's, and brushed his lips against the elder’s. Bro reciprocated immediately, kissing Dave with passion and forcing his way into the younger blond's mouth. Licking along the teens lips, Bro then kissed along Dave's Jaw line and explored the sensitive shallows of his neck, earning whimper-like moans. The older Strider dragged his teeth up to Dave's ear and nibbled the lobe gently before whispering into the shell in a deep, sex-heavy drawl.

“Why don't you and I take this party...inside, Davey? I wouldn't want anyone out here to hear you screaming my name if I get my way with you. Not because you'd be embarrassed...mhmm...no I bet you'd like it, wouldn't you?...But because these pretty noises you're making for me, well...your moans are mine Davey, and I wouldn't want anyone to overhear any spoilers for my next remix, now would I?” 

Bro wasn't even touching Dave anymore and the younger blond was physically trembling, legs squeezing and releasing Bro's thighs irregularly, face flush, red eyes clouded with what could be explained as both lust and general teenage horny-ness.

‘Also...just...fuck, man, fuck...Jesus you're hot Bro, oh shit the things I want you to do to me...the things that make me fucked up...well, at least this isn't unrequited…’

Bro adds a hickey to the hollow of Dave's collarbone, roughly dragging his teeth along it and nibbling for good measure. His hands gripped and massaged Dave's ass through his jeans, his hold was powerful but patient. He was waiting for a reply. It took about 1.7 seconds for Dave to agree.

‘Fuck it all to the edge of the visible universe and back. Scratch that, fuck me to the edge of the visible universe and back. Hard. Now. Please, fuck bro, seriously.’

It takes a moment for Dave to realize that he'd said that out loud, and Bro chuckles. Dave laughs as well, sitting back a bit and just looking at his brother. As horny as he was, Dave still took a moment to appreciate the wall that the two of them had just broken down. 

‘Hell to the fucking yah we are taking this party inside.’

Then, in a literal blink of an eye, Bro is flash stepping them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, third and final chapter is still to come. Probably gonna be a hot fuck in the hotel and then cuddles, but if you want to have some input leave a comment :)


	3. And then they banged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Bro have steamy buttsex and its great, though Dave needs to work on his stamina if he wants to keep up with his bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I dont have an excuse really my life is just busy and this fic got put on the backburner. That said, enjoy!:D

The first thing Dave registers is the soft support of a bed beneath his back. He opens his eyes, at first forgetting his lack of aviators, then lets them adjust to the soft light of the room.

Bro leans over him, his muscled frame hanging there, questioning. Dave swallows, and stares into the older blonde’s eyes. Or at least where he knew they hid behind his shades. With a slow hand, Dave attempts to take off his Bro’s sunglasses. 

Bro fucking lets him. The younger Strider tries not to appear surprised. Bro’s amber gaze held his own unshakingly with wide-blown pupils. The hat comes off next, ironic and shitty and...attractive as it was. After a shared breath, their lips connected, soft and exploratory at first, but growing in intensity. 

Bro calloused hands made quick work of their shirts, throwing them to the floor without pause. Dave shivered despite the warmth of the room as his skin was explored in more sensual detail. The younger Strider moaned as Bro tongued and nibbled at his nipples, rolling them roughly when he wasn't assaulting them with his mouth. Travelling downwards, the man removed the teens pants in a fluid motion, fingers catching on Dave's underwear before dragging them down too. The kid was painfully hard, but made no attempt to gain friction. Rolling to the side, Bro removed his own pants and briefs, and stroked himself back to a full arousal. Dave watched with heavy eyes, limbs still slightly liquid from his first orgasm, but his brain was absolutely alive and racing. 

With warm hands Bro guided Dave onto all fours, the younger blond slightly confused as bro leaned in behind him. He wasn't going to just...push in, was he? Dave had enough wits and porn-watching experience to know that prep was a must for this kind of shit, especially for a first time. His first time. ‘God, that's weird to say, Bro...is going to be my first…? What the Hell. No, Hell yah he is, this is bomb as fuck shut up Dave’s conscience Jesus...but he'd better not just fucking push in or I swear to sweet baby jesus’ tits that I will rip him a new one-’

Dave's nervously rambling thoughts were interrupted as Bro spread him with his hands and tongued at his entrance. The wet curling heat of it forcing a groan from Dave as he was eaten out. Okay. This was new territory...and frickin rad new territory at that. 

“S-shit, Bro...that feels so fucking good”

Bro hummed in response, making the teen moan again at the sensation. Sex in general was intimate, as Dave was coming to understand, but he found this particular kind of sex entirely erotic and intimate and deliciously warm, and he squirmed as Bro dove his tongue in deeper, tasting and testing the teen with every stroke. Dave couldn't have counted the time that passed if he'd tried, seconds blurred into minutes too easily for him to grasp them, but it wasn't long before Bro brought his fingers to Dave’s spit-swollen entrance. Without warning, Bro drove a digit into Dave, wriggling it past the smaller blond’s tight rings of muscle. Aside from the shock of the intrusion, he also found the coolness of Bro’s lubed finger to be surprising, and Dave cried out awkwardly. Cool-kid facade and sugoi-like qualities long since abandoned, the younger Strider let out a whimper between his panting breath. 

Withdrawing the finger slightly, Bro pushed back into Dave, then again, then again, setting a slow exploratory pace. The feeling was foreign to Dave, in the sense that Bro drove into him with a better angle and depth than Dave could ever accomplish on his own. After the teen had adjusted, Bro added a second finger and continued pumping them into Dave. Once Dave was worked up to and comfortably sitting at three fingers, moaning whenever Bro rubbed up against his prostate, the older Strider slowed his ministrations and pulled his fingers from Dave's entrance. Without the need of a guiding hand, Dave flopped back onto his back and spread himself for his brother. Any shyness or insecurities about his body had been kissed away, and beneath the buzz of his arousal in his veins Dave felt happy...and...handsome, for once. Valued, in a different way than he'd ever felt before. The thought faded as he realized that this was in all likelihood very far from Bro’s first time and it stung slightly that Dave probably wouldn't be his last, but these thoughts in turn evaporated as Bro pressed a deep kiss to Dave's lips.

The kiss was quiet in the sense that it wasn't the only sensation holding Dave's attention, his mind was split between his stretched entrance, his throbbing cock, Bro’s warmth, his own warmth, and the hot pressure on his lips. After a moment Dave made the kiss desperate, he knew that this was Bro’s way of asking for permission.

“I consent already you farthole, just fucking fuck me...already...please, please, Bro I want you so fucking badly, need this so badly right now, I'm so sure, I swear it on ‘lil Cal’s creepy-ass puppet ass”

“Alright, alright, shut it kid, forgive me for valuin’ a little foreplay” 

Dave watched with small butterflies in his stomach as Bro produced a bottle of lube and slicked up his cock. The girth of it was considerable, in comparison to Dave’s dick anyway, and the teen had to shut off any negative thoughts about being split open because obviously that was not going to happen...right? Right. This was just nerves talking.

“Davey, relax, would yah? Ain't no way this will feel good if you keep clenchin’ like that”

“...M’kay”

Slowly, Bro settles himself between Dave’s hips and pushes the head of his cock into Dave’s tight heat. Dave threw his head back, arching up at the intrusion with clenched teeth. 

“agghh-h-h..oh fuck fuck Bro”

The older blonde allowed a deep rumbling moan to escape his lips as he entered Dave, gripping the teen’s thighs to keep them out of the way. “Goddamnit ‘lil man, fuck you’re tight...mhmnn...fuckin’ gorgeous too” 

Dave barely registered his brother’s sexual praise, too busy trying not to scream as Bro slowly filled him up. The older Strider tilted his head back as he bottomed out, then returned his gaze to Dave’s flushed and trembling frame. The smaller blonde’s mouth was pinned back in a pleasurable grimace, his eyes clenched behind his forearm. After a moment’s pause and with zero warning, Bro pulled back and shallowly thrusted into Dave’s channel, making the teen yell in surprise.

“Fu-uck! Shit Bro - that...hurt...a bit” Dave whined, embarrassed, and not expecting the burn of the stretch. 

Bro replied with another shallow push, earning a groan from Dave. “Relax, I’m just tryin’ to loosen you up a little. You are a fuckin’ vice, kid”

Before Dave could shoot him dagger-eyes, Bro rolled into him again and this time the pleasure outweighed the burn, and Dave moaned through his teeth. 

“Hahhh...hah…ohh fuck, yes-”

The next few moments continued similarly, with Dave panting happily as Bro quietly rolled his hips into him.

And then it changed.

Without a word, Bro hoisted Dave’s legs over his shoulder - making his little bro yell at the change of angle - and started fucking him less gently with quicker, deeper thrusts. Dave was painfully hard, the last of his teenage stamina starting to fade as he turned to liquid fire beneath Bro. All the smaller blonde could do was moan his drunk pleasure and reach for his throbbing cock.

His hand was ripped away before he could finish himself, and Dave felt close to crying - he just needed to come so fucking bad. 

‘This is too much, shit, I can’t keep up with this shit as much as I love it’, he thought when clarity permitted.

As if reading his expression, the older Strider threw him a scarily seductive response.

“Don’t think I didn’t mean every word I said out in the car, Davey, I am going to make you fuckin’ scream my name before I’m done with you” Bro purred, leaning down over Dave with almost his full body weight to whisper in Dave’s ear. Dave whimpered in response, panting between muffled moans. 

“Bro….p-please…” he panted, squirming for friction, knowing better than to disobey his brother at a time like this.

“‘Please’ what, you ‘lil slut?” Bro growled, accentuating his words with forceful thrusts, pumping into Dave hard enough to make slapping noises against the younger blonde’s ass. 

“P-please Bro - I need to come...agh..p-please...let me come!” Dave begged, overstimulation flushing over his body and glistening in his eyes. 

“Sorry lil’ bro, couldn’t hear yah over the sound of me pounding your hot lil’ twink ass...mhmm...try again...” 

Before Dave could reply with a scream, Bro rolled them over, pushing Dave’s head and torso into the mattress and lifting the rest of him to his knees. Completely exposed and at Bro’s mercy, Dave screamed out the last of his air in delicious pained pleasure, clawing at the sheets for purchase. 

“LET ME-E COME, I-I NEED TO COME GODDAMNIT BRO LET ME COME Y-YOU ASSHOLE!”

Bro chuckled, twitching with closeness himself, and pulled out of Dave to finish himself over the smaller blonde’s swollen and abused ass. Dave shuddered as flecks of Bro’s come hit his back. Bonelessly, he rolled over under Bro’s hands and at the touch of his older bro’s calloused skin, he came with magma in his veins, his pleasure almost completely numbing his nerves. He swore he saw stars. In fact, he probably passed out. 

The next thing Dave remembered was Bro flopping onto the bed next to him, sprawled out in post-coitall satisfaction. A smile twitched at his lips when the larger blonde idly played with Dave’s hair. Dave thought he heard a TV, and giggled at the realisation that it was Food Network. He wanted to make a joke about flavour town but honestly it didn’t fit the mood and Dave was too tired to move his mouth anyway. The younger blonde couldn’t feel if he’d been cleaned up or not, but he honestly didn’t care either way as he started to drift asleep.

Him and Bro would sort their clusterfuck of a relationship out later, after napping, he decided.

Or not.

Who cares.

He just got laid HARD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go - the end xD more oneshots to come in the new year. Please excuse any typos, this was a quick write. Peace :P

**Author's Note:**

> *Update* Last chapter will be released before the 15th of August, sorry for the delay.


End file.
